1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothes dryer, and more particularly, to a clothes dryer having a lint collecting device for collecting lint.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional clothes dryer, lint (pieces of thread) is included in air discharged from a drum. Therefore, a filter is installed in the middle of an air passage, and the lint attached on the filter is removed by a lint removing device.
In general, the conventional clothes dryer is configured so that the lint is attached on an inner circumferential surface of the filter having a semi-cylindrical mesh part, and the lint is scraped off by the lint removing device having a spiral screw which is in contact with an inner surface of the mesh part. The lint scraped off by the screw is moved in a direction of a rotating axis of the lint removing device, and transferred to a lint receiving area.
In the conventional clothes dryer, the scraped off lint may be caught on an outer edge of a screw blade, and may continuously remain around a rotating circumference of the screw blade. In this case, the lint may be interposed between the filter and the screw, and thus may not be transferred and collected.